No Longer Human
by Grey Cho
Summary: Apakah hal yang kulakukan membuatku bukan lagi manusia? [AU]


Malam tak pernah absen menemaniku, membantu sepasang kaki ini untuk menggerayangi tanah lapuk di bawahnya. Kapak di tanganku berayun dalam ritme yang tak pernah sama, memenggal setiap leher yang menembus netra. Gelimangan tubuh yang terpisah dengan kepala memenuhi gang. Bahuku berkedik, tak ingin peduli. Rasa ibaku seakan terbawa pawana. Mereka hanya gelandangan, yang kehidupannya tak lebih dari seulur benang tipis. Kehidupan dan eksistensi mereka tidak akan berpengaruh banyak bagi dunia ini. Namun, otak mereka akan sangat berguna. Bukankah itu bagus? Paling tidak, nyawa mereka tidak sia-sia.

Dengan sigap, aku membuka tengkorak mereka, layaknya tengah membedah isi buah. Kukeluarkan otak dari dalam sana. Otak yang bersarang di sana tanpa dimanfaatkan sepenuhnya. Jemariku bergerak ke setiap objek, menghitung jumlah mereka. Ada lima otak yang berhasil kukumpulkan. Seringai tak bisa kutahan. Kuantitas yang kudapatkan malam ini cukup banyak. Otak-otak ini nantinya akan kujajakan. Mereka yang memiliki kelebihan dalam finansial akan membelinya, berpikir bahwa mereka bisa membuat tentara dengan bermodal otak-otak segar yang kudapatkan.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

No Longer Human © Dazai Osamu

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU/OoC

For Artyy Ukary

Hina's POV

ToneHina

 **No Longer Human**

Bunyi lonceng pertanda kunjungan pembeli membuatku yang semula bertopang dagu, melepaskan tubuhku dari permukaan meja. Kusambut tamu yang tak lain adalah seorang pemuda bersurai perak, warna yang mengingatkanku pada koin-koin logam. Dia menurunkan topinya dan menyalamiku, menyulam sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Dia Toneri. Salah satu pelanggan setiaku. Salah satu orang yang menjaminku dalam memasok persediaan otak selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dia adalah salah seorang pejabat di kota dan tengah memulai eksperimen untuk menciptakan pasukan terkuat sepanjang masa. Hasil perpaduan robot dan otak manusia. Aku menjual otak yang kuperoleh padanya. Setiap otak kuhargai berbeda. Otak yang tak pernah diasah, memiliki intelektualitas rendah, hanya kujual seharga dua ratus _dollar_. Otak yang kuperoleh dari cendikiawan atau seniman akan kuhargai lebih mahal.

"Ada dua puluh otak yang berhasil kukumpulkan dalam beberapa hari." Kupandu Toneri melihat isi setiap akuarium berisi otak-otak segar.

"Ada otak dari politikus yang berhasil kaudapatkan?"

Wajah bangga yang tersirat di wajahku mengulaskan senyuman puas di wajah Toneri. Kutunjuk sebuah akuarium dengan lampu berwarna merah di atasnya, salah satu lampu merah di antara sekian banyak lampu hijau yang menerangi remang toko ini.

"Otak milik Danzou. Aku membunuhnya dengan memanfaatkan temanku lalu kubunuh keduanya."

Tangan Toneri terangkat, mengusap kepalaku. Ini adalah isyarat darinya, mewakili setiap frasa pujian yang tak pernah lolos melalui mulutnya. Tentu hal kecil seperti ini pun bisa membuat pipiku merona. Aku akan melakukan apa pun demi memasok otak untuknya. Hidup dan diri ini adalah milik Toneri … milik Toneri sepenuhnya.

Hidung Toneri lantas tampak mengendus sesuatu. "Toko ini selalu harum. Namun, di sisi lain selalu membuatku mengantuk."

Benar sekali. Aku gemar mendekorasi ruangan ini dengan _lavender_ , lavendel, atau lavandula. Sejenis bunga yang bisa membuat siapa pun yang menghisapnya merasa tenang dan bisa tertidur pulas. Aku menaruhnya di ruangan ini dengan harapan mengundang sang pemuda agar merasa mengantuk dan berniat bermalam di sini. Sayangnya, efek bunga ini tidak bisa melumpuhkan pemuda insomnia tersebut.

* * *

Kusenandungkan nada-nada yang mengambang di udara, mengantar setiap kayuhan yang kubuat. Toneri telah membeli nyaris seluruh otak yang kukumpulkan. Dengan demikian, aku harus kembali mengumpulkan otak lainnya. Ada salah seorang saudagar lain yang menjadi pelangganku. Mereka adalah bank berjalan bagiku yang tak akan kulewatkan. Tanganku meremas selembar kertas di tangan, berisi identitas kehilangan. Pemuda ini pernah dijuluki pemuda genius yang pernah ada di Jepang. Namun semenjak istrinya meninggal dunia, dia seperti mayat hidup. Dia meninggalkan kediaman mewahnya, meninggalkan seluruh kemewahan yang dia miliki. Beberapa informasi yang kuterima hasil mengelabui informan pemerintah menuntunku ke pinggiran kota. Untuk meminimalisasi kecurigaan, aku tak bisa membawa kapak kesayanganku. Sebagai gantinya, aku menyembunyikan pisau di balik mantel.

Kesunyian dan gelapnya malam ini tak pernah menjadi halangan. Sebelum bertemu dengan Toneri, aku tinggal di hutan, menjadi satu-satunya klan yang tersisa. Toneri menyelamatkanku dari pembunuh klanku dan kuhadiahkan sepasang mata milik ayahku padanya, mengganti kedua mata yang dia korbankan untuk melawan sang penjahat.

Kulitku tak pernah merasakan dinginnya angin. Tak ada pengalaman buruk yang lebih buruk dibanding kehidupan laluku. Mengitari kota sendirian bukanlah apa-apa. Anak hutan sepertiku terbiasa dengan itu. Penculik atau pedagang organ manusia akan berlutut di hadapanku begitu tahu bahwa aku adalah kaki tangan Toneri. Mata pencaharian kami boleh sama. Namun, kasta membuatku berdiri di atas mereka. Mereka hanyalah teri dan aku memiliki derajat jauh lebih tinggi dibanding mereka. Aku adalah kaki tangan terdekat Toneri.

"Ketemu," desisku.

Seorang pemuda yang telah membiarkan hartanya jatuh ke tangan perampok itu duduk bersila tak jauh dariku. Pakaiannya lusuh. Rambut yang biasa diikatnya tinggi-tinggi kini terurai. Dia menatapku, menyadari suara hak sepatu yang kukenakan.

"Selamat malam." Kulayangkan sapaan, membuat sang pemuda yang kehilangan kestabilan mental beringsut ke dinding.

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan?"

Lututku kini menjamah tanah. Kuperlihatkan sirat seolah aku mengasihaninya.

"Kau Nara Shikamaru, bukan? Kudengar istrimu tewas dibunuh. Apa itu benar?"

Sang genius membelalakkan mata. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dia menggigit setiap kuku jemarinya saat berusaha menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Benar. Istriku … istriku dibunuh! Beraninya mereka melakukan hal tersebut! Kepolisian tidak mempercayaiku. Mereka bilang bahwa istriku bunuh diri. Mereka bilang aku hanya sedang mengalihkan isu politik dari kubu partaiku."

Kulemparkan pisau yang kubawa ke depan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu melihatku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku pisau? A-apa kau sedang menyuruhku untuk membalaskan dendamku?"

Tangan milikku menarik dagu sang pemuda. Ah, domba tersesat yang amat malang. Sayangnya, aku bukanlah malaikat atau sejenisnya.

"Kau keliru. Aku memberikanmu pisau itu untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak memiliki siapa pun, bukan? Hartamu ludes dicuri, kekuasaanmu tergeser, dan kini, kau tidak memiliki peluang sama sekali untuk membalaskan dendammu. Dibanding hidup tanpa tujuan, bukankah lebih baik jika kau menyusul istrimu ke alam sana?" Aku mengarahkan tangan sang pemuda yang tengah menggenggam sebilah pisau ke sisi lehernya sendiri.

Aku iblis. Aku datang untuk mengiming-iming manusia sepertinya.

"Lakukanlah dan kau akan terbebas dari pahitnya dunia ini. Istrimu pasti sangat merindukanmu saat ini."

Tak sampai lima menit, tubuh sang pemuda ambruk di hadapanku dengan bekas goresan menganga di leher. Tak cukup dalam. Namun, nyawanya tidak dapat terselamatkan. Kubiarkan pemuda ini mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Aku bahagia melihatnya berdosa. Aku puas melihat sang pemuda tersungkur karena perbuatannya sendiri. Pemuda yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah memiliki catatan kriminal. Kubantu pemuda ini lepas dari beban kehidupannya. Aku menggorok lehernya, memisahkan dua organ. Kini, aku memiliki buah tangan untuk kujajakan.

* * *

Denting terdengar dan membuatku berlari kecil membuka pintu toko. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata tampak di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum tipis dan berjalan memasuki toko. Aku merekomendasikan otak Shikamaru yang baru saja kudapatkan beberapa hari lalu. Gaara, sang pemuda, berdecak kagum. Dia menelisik otak sang pemuda yang kuletakkan di sudut ruangan.

"Otak ini bisa memberikan pengaruh besar bagi eksperimen tentara kami," komentarnya.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Usai sepakat setelah bernegosiasi terkait harga, aku bergegas menuju peti tempat menyimpan lembaran uang dari pembeli. Tatkala itu, aku mencuri dengar percakapan Gaara dengan seseorang di seberang sambungan telepon. Ada nama "Toneri" yang terucap.

"Bunuh Toneri. Aku tidak ingin berada di bawahnya. Pemuda yang haus kekuasaan itu membuatku ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku."

Kaki sang pemuda lantas berjalan menjauh dengan sebuah akuarium di tangan. Namun sebelum tangannya berhasil meraih gagang pintu, aku menangkap tangannya. Pisau yang kugunakan untuk mengantar Shikamaru pada kematian kini menancap di jantung Gaara. Pemuda itu hendak menoleh, mungkin mempertanyakan kenapa aku berani membunuh salah seorang pelanggan setiaku.

"Kesetiaanku hanya untuk Toneri. Dia tuanku. Dia majikanku. Jika diperintahkannya untuk menggonggong, aku akan menggonggong seperti anjing. Jika diperintahkannya untuk mencabik, aku akan mencabik seperti singa kelaparan. Kau tidak tahu, bukan? Toneri adalah penyelamatku dan aku mengabdikan diriku untuk memenuhi hasratnya. Apa pun itu."

Kutarik pisau dari tubuh sang pemuda. Dia terjatuh, tapi masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Aku meraih benda lain di sisi kananku, yakni sabit. Selang beberapa detik selanjutnya, darah telah terciprat mengenai celemek hitam yang kukenakan.

* * *

Aku menyanjungnya. Aku menyanjung Toneri. Aku ingin memilikinya. Aku ingin menjadi milik sang pemuda seutuhnya. Pemuda itu menawarkan status lain kepadaku sebagai istri dan dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. Usai tentara berhasil dikumpulkan dan Toneri menguasai beberapa negara, aku akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Itulah yang terus terngiang di benakku, membuatku tanpa ampun melenyapkan banyak napas. Namun, terkadang kebahagiaan bisa direbut dalam sekejap mata. Kopi yang pahit mengiringi sebuah berita. Tayangan di layar membuatku ternganga, kehilangan kata.

Toneri mati. Tubuhnya ditembus peluru kepolisian saat sang pemuda mencoba melarikan diri. Berita bahwa Toneri terlibat dalam sebuah rencana yang ditentang seluruh dunia menyebar luas di berbagai macam media. Wajah Toneri terpampang di sana, dilabeli "penjahat" oleh jurnalis. Tak lama, aku mendengar berita lain. Kali ini, potret milikku terpajang di antara potret lain. "Buronan". Mereka menyematkan label itu untukku. Aku sadar, dalam hitungan jam kepolisian akan bertandang kemari. Mereka akan menyudutkanku dan menjebloskanku ke jeruji besi. Aku berlari ke kamarku, meraih benda dari dalam laci. Aku akan merebut jasad Toneri dari tangan mereka. Akan kuenyahkan siapa pun yang berniat menjegalku. Omong kosong untuk mereka yang semua. Mereka membiarkan klanku dibantai habis dan Toneri-lah yang menjadi pahlawanku. Terlepas dari apakah Toneri jahat atau baik, dialah yang menawarkan pertolongan untukku. Dialah penyelamatku, bukan mereka yang berbicara tetek-bengek soal kebenaran. Apanya yang salah dengan ingin menguasai dunia? Toneri hanya ingin setiap orang bahagia dengan caranya, cara yang kusukai.

Aku tak lagi peduli jika tanganku berlumuran lebih banyak darah. Tak peduli apakah hal yang kulakukan ini telah melampaui iblis. Aku memang bukan lagi manusia. Aku bisa membunuh dengan mudah. Aku bisa menipu dengan mudah. Namun, jika begitu adanya, bukankah manusialah yang paling tidak manusiawi? Ironis.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
